Generally key-chains are convenient means for keeping together in a single place keys which are important to the user. The user has at his or her convenience all the necessary keys they require at anyone time. However, since key-chains only carry keys, other important items must be carried elsewhere if at all.
In the use of a car, keys are always part of the items carried by the user, and generally reside where the ignition slot appears. Here one finds just the keys to the ignition and trunk, and maybe some other keys that the user needs. That is the extent of the users carrying needs. However, in the case of an accident sometimes it becomes difficult to get personal information about the driver of the car or the owner. Further, the user in such cases may have need for getting attention such as a flashlight or an alarm system.
It is therefore a principle object of the invention to provide a key-chain compartmentalized for receiving paraphernalia accessable to the user under extenuating circumstances.
Another object of the invention is to provided a key-chain disposed to providing personalized information, a flashlight, alarm, and medicants in a convenient manner.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a key chain assembly having personallitems arranged for the user for use in an emergency situation.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from a reading of the application and a study of the accompanying drawings.